432:Donna meets Coraline
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: After a kitty chase to the old Pitchard House, Donna, Sydney, Payton, Emma, Samantha and their new friend Coraline go to another world, where everything is perfect. But for Donna, she thinks something is up.
1. Meeting Coraline

Donna, Emma, Samantha, Sydney, and Payton were practicing their cheerleading in the park while Baby Groot and Beauty watch. Then they saw a girl studying some bugs. They went up to greet her, "I'm Coraline Sinclair." the girl greeted.

"You're, Kara's sister," Donna recalled.

"That's right," Cora replied, "She said that you were The Biggest Weirdo in Rosewood."

"Yeah, I can be a little strange." Donna admitted, "But that's okay."

"Yeah," Coraline replied, "I like strange."

"So, what brings you to the park?" Emma asked.

"Got nothing to do." Coraline explained, "My parents are usually working."

Then they saw a boy playing hopscotch in the park, "That's my neighbor Wyblie" Coraline explained, "He's always around here. Usually, he feeds stray animals. Especially a black cat who guards the park."

Just then, Beauty saw a large black cat and followed him, "I am Groot(Emma, Beauty is wandering off!)" he shouted.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I think he's saying, "Beauty is wandering off," Donna replied as they saw Beauty go into a bush.

The 6 girls ran after him while Groot hopped onto Donna's shoulder. They found Beauty by the old Pritchard house. "Can you believe that after these few years," Sydney said, "No one wants to buy the old Pritchard House."

"I know right" Payton replied, "Nobody wants to buy a house that is believed to be haunted."

Baby Groot found a spare key by a worn out mat. They opened unlocked the door and found the place covered with cobwebs and rats. They decided to go explore to see what's left of Pritch the Witch.

While Coraline looked around her bedroom, she saw a door by an old painting of her. "Hey guys" she shouted, "Take a look at this strange door."

The girls ran upstairs to see the mysterious door. Baby Groot came in with a ring of keys, "I Am Groot(I found more keys)"

"Good job, Groot," Donna commented.

They opened the door, leading them through a tunnel. When they got out of the tunnel, they realized they were in another world, where everyone's eyes are replaced with buttons.

As they were walking along, Jazz Hands and the black cat followed them.

 **Note: Coraline's surname is changed from Jones to Sinclair, to avoid confusion with anyone with the last name Jones.**


	2. The Other World

As they got out of the door, they saw that Cora's house was all fixed up and it was PERFECT. Donna and Coraline knew that no one is perfect, "There's something strange going on"

"I know" replied Coraline, "Let's check out Rosewood."

When they got there, they saw that everyone had button eyes and that everyone was the opposite of who they were. Coraline saw 2 figures by the Brew drinking tea.

"Those two look just like the theater teachers at the Rosewood Playhouse Theater, "April Spink" and "Miriam Forcible" whispered Coraline, "My parents made me take Acting lessons for the Junior Dept so I can meet people at my age."

"I remember her" Donna recalled, "I was in the showcase last summer. I did one of Ophelia's monologue from Hamlet and a scene with Varya in The Cherry Orchard"

"Which one of Ophelia's monologue did you do?" Coraline asked.

 _O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!_

 _The courtier's, scholar's, soldier's, eye, tongue, sword,_

 _Th' expectancy and rose of the fair state,_

 _The glass of fashion and the mould of form,_

 _Th' observ'd of all observers- quite, quite down!_

 _And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,_

 _That suck'd the honey of his music vows,_

 _Now see that noble and most sovereign reason,_

 _Like sweet bells jangled, out of tune and harsh;_

 _That unmatch'd form and feature of blown youth_

 _Blasted with ecstasy. O, woe is me_

 _T' have seen what I have seen, see what I see!_

"Bravo!" said the other Miss Forcible

"Now that's entertainment" replied Miss. Spink.

"Thanks" Donna smiled, "Do you have any"

"We do have one" the other Miss. Spink replied.

 _What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how_

 _infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and_

 _admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like_

 _a god! the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals—and yet,_

 _to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me—_

 _nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so._

Just then, Samantha spotted a Circus Man leading a group of jumping mice, "He looks kind of like Sergei Alexander Bobinsky" Coraline remembered as Donna looked confused.

"Mr. B to everyone" Samantha replied, "He once had a Swollen arm while doing the beam."

"As in Mr. B the gymnastics coach here in Rosewood?" Donna recalled.

The other Mr. B performed Russian circus music while his mice danced. That's when Sydney saw something behind him, "Wait a sec" asked Sydney, "Is that us?"

"But with button eyes," Emma whispered.

They peeked through the window and saw that Other Donna lack in rhythm, Other Emma was tough, Other Sydney was boring, Other Payton was ugly, and Other Samantha was a coward. Then they saw a woman who looked like Coraline if she was grown up, "She looks like my mom," Coraline whispered, "But without her neck brace."

"Oh yeah" Sydney whispered, "Heard your mom broke her neck on her way home from a gardening convention in Harrisburg."

"Yeah" Coraline replied, "Lost control in the rain and she didn't get hurt."

As they were about to leave, they ran into Other Michael, who was weak, Other Caleb who was fat, and Other Aiden, who is stupid. They grabbed the girls and the Other Mrs. Sinclair came up, she changed into a scary monster, knowing that she has found some food in 60 years. She gave them boxes with buttons and sewing thread, "Don't worry" smiled the other Mrs. Sinclair, "The only way for you guys to stay is to sew buttons, ON YOUR EYES"

"Forget it" shouted Coraline as she kicked the box, "We're not sewing buttons in our eyes!"

"Yeah!" shouted Donna, "That's just gross!"

The other Mrs. Jones got so mad, she locked them in an empty room. "This is hopeless" Samantha replied, "We're trapped thanks to that crazy other Mrs. Sinclair.

Suddenly, they head some crying in an abandoned bed. Emma and Sydney came up, removed the blanket, and saw three kids, "Ghost Children?" They asked.


	3. A Cat and a Crow

"Who are you three?" Payton asked.

"We don't remember our names," answered the ghost boy, "But I remember my true mommy."

"Did she trap you?" asked the Midwestern girl.

"Who," asked Donna

"The Beldam" The three ghost replied,

"She saw our lives through the dolls eyes." The sweet ghost girl replied, "And saw that we were unhappy, she lured us here with treats and games to play."

"Yet we wanted more" the ghost boy contented.

"So she let us sew buttons in our eyes" the Midwestern girl finished, "She said that she loved us FOREVER, but she ate up our lives."

"She can't keep us in the dark forever," Coraline replied back.

"That's right," Donna said, "I promised my boyfriend's parents to take them to the library."

"And I need be home in time to cook dinner for my mom," Emma said.

Suddenly, Beauty's face popped out. Emma was happy that her pet cat found her. "I Am Groot(There's Beauty)" Groot smiled.

One by one, the girls walked out of the wall. Before Coraline got out, the Sweet Ghost Girl stopped her, "Be careful Mistress" said the Sweet Girl, "Find our eyes before The Beldam does the same to you."

Outside the wall, Donna found a familiar blind crow, "Jazz Hands" Donna smiled, "Thank you"

"Don't mention it Donalie" Jazz Hands replied

Donna was shocked by what he said, "You-, you can talk?"

"Of course" Jazz Hands replied, "And I'm not what you think I am"

"There you are you silly crow," said the black cat as he came up to the crow, "I had to keep a dreamer like you from going off."

"Wait a minute," Donna said in suspicion, "Are you one with the Force?

"And the Force is with me," Chirrut replied.

Donna knew only 1 person who would say that and 1 who would keep him from going off, "Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus

"Of course Young Donna" Chirrut replied, "When our bodies die, we become animals in another dimension."

"I guess the same thing happened to the other Guardians of the Whills," Donna suggested,

"What is she talking about" Coraline asked.

"With her" Emma answered as she pet Beauty, "This can get really out of hand."

They hid up in a tree so they can think of a plan to stop the Beldam. Sydney remembered that The Beldam lured the three children with games to play. So maybe a game of hiding and seek for the eyes would be a good way to get them out of the Other World and back into there's.

"That's a lovely idea" smiled The Beldam, "I've always loved games."

She showed 3 glowing balls. One was red one was green, and one was blue. "Help us!" shouted the ghost children.

"The children's eyes," said Samantha, "You've been holding them."

"That's right" smiled The Beldam as she tossed them around, "If you want to find the eyes, follow these poems."

Donna remembered Lilo finding the Crystal Gems through poetry by their supercomputer, "Joy" which means, "Journey of Yonder"

 **Finding the Red Ball**

 _It is the Greatest Show in the world, you will recreate your jumping and twirls._

 **Finding the Blue Ball**

 _You better be blooming with tulips and roses, make sure bees don't go into your noses._

 **Finding the Green Ball**

 _The Play's the Thing o Hamlet and Cherry Board, you have to give the right critic score._


	4. Game Time

Donna thinks that they could save some time by splitting up. Samantha and Emma decided to go for the red ball, Sydney and Payton decided to handle the green ball, and Donna and Coraline decided to handle the blue ball.

Sydney and Payton were thinking about the poem to find the Green Ball.

 _The Play's the Thing o Hamlet and Cherry Board, you have to give the right critic score._

Then Sydney remembered that the Green Room is where actors go to for their breaks and meet the other actors. So maybe, the Green Ball is in the Rosewood Playhouse. Inside the theater, Sydney found the Green Ball by the middle stage light. Payton lifted Sydney up and she grabbed the ball that had the Sweet Ghost Girl's eyes. "You found me Mistresses" she smiled

"Wait to go Syd!" smiled Payton.

Meanwhile, Samantha and Emma were thinking about the clue to find the Red Ball.

 _It is the Greatest Show in the world, you will recreate your jumping and twirls._

Samantha remembered that jumping and twirling is involved with gymnastics, so maybe the Rosewood Recreation Center is where their holding the Red Ball. As they got there they saw that the place was surrounded by jumping mice. So they did the dance routines they learned from Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: France to get to the ball. Samantha grabbed the ball in the nick of time, The ball had the eyes that belonged to the little ghost boy, "Thank you Mistresses" he said, "You found my eyes.

Finally, Donna and Emma were both looking for the Blue Ball.

 _You better be blooming with tulips and roses, make sure bees don't go into your noses._

Donna was humming Billy Joe McGruffery song where she remembered the part when Billy Joe got a bee caught up his nose in the flower shop. The gardening shop is where people usually get their roses and tulips, so maybe their hiding the Blue Ball there, and they were right.

In the garden shop, they saw that the place was surrounded by mutant plants. Donna could reveal that she's an alien so she Jazz Danced her way through. Coraline did the same to avoid capture. Donna grabbed the ball, an empty bag, and a bag of sunflowers and they escaped, "Thank you Mistresses" said the Midwestern girl.

The 6 girls met at the park where they had all 3 balls that held the missing kids' eyes. Donna placed the balls in the empty bag.

The Beldam came in, looking furious as ever. She got scarier and scarier. "GIVE ME THE BAG YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she shouted.

"Here you go" shouted Donna in horror, "Just don't hurt any more children!

"Donna, don't!" shouted Sydney.

Donna gave The Beldam a bag. Just then, the place was falling apart, "There's no time to retrieve the bag!" Chirrut shouted, "We have to leave!"

"You heard the talking crow" Donna replied, "We have to escape."

Donna and friends made a run for it. As The Beldam looked inside the bag, she saw that sunflower seeds were in it, "What the" The Beldam asked in horror, "Sunflower seeds?"

The was in a rage because Donna tricked her.

The girls, Beauty, Chirrut, and Baze rushed to Pritch the Witch's old house, made it to the door and got out in time. They made it out the door, closed it, locked it and destroyed the key. "That was a close one"

"Two more minutes and we could've been Beldam Food," Samantha said.

"But I can't believe that my best friend would give the Beldam the bag with the eyes in them," Emma growled at Donna.

"Or did she?" Donna asked as she got out a similar bag, revealing the balls with the Ghost Children's eyes.

"If that's the bag with the eyes," Payton asked, "What did the Beldam take?"

"A bag of sunflower seeds I found while looking for the Blue Ball." Donna explained, "Figuring the old, "Give the Fake Trick" would bamboozle her.

Her friends were amazed that she tricked The Beldam into giving her a bag of sunflower seeds.

Donna placed them on the ground, stomped them with her feet and freed the three children. "Thank you Mistresses" smiled the ghosts as they took off to heaven.


	5. Rogue One Reunion

Outside the Pritch House, Donna saw Michael, Mr. and Dr. Andor, and Bodhi found them, "You left your bag at the park." Michael explained.

"Thanks, Mikey" Donna smiled as she placed her bag on.

"I gotta get going" Coraline replied, "I don't want to keep Kara waiting."

"See ya Coraline" shouted Emma as Coraline took off.

Then Donna decided to ask Mr. and Dr. Andor, and Bodhi a little something, "Don't these two animals look familiar" she asked as she pointed to Baze and Chirrut, minding their own business.

"There's nothing familiar of a crow and a black cat." Bodhi said, "There are a lot of stray cats in Rosewood and usually when the local scouting troop come here for their birdwatching badges, they rarely see crows."

"Donna," Dr. Andor said, "Crows and stray cats are just animals."

Beauty felt very offended on what Dr. Andor said. She hopped onto Emma's shoulder and Emma comforted her.

Then Donna got a brilliant idea. She used her force powers and plucked a feather and some fur off of Chirrut and Baze, "Ouch" they shouted.

"What did you do that for?" Chirrut asked.

"I wanted to let Mr. and Dr. Andor and Bodhi know who you really are," Donna answered

"Little Sister won't be able to tell it's us by some fur and feather plucking" complained Baze

Fortunately, Jyn started to notice something about the black cat, "Baze" Jyn exclaimed.

"Jyn," Baze exclaimed, "You can understand me!"

"The Strongest Stars Have Hearts of Khyber, Baze" smiled Chirrut as he landed on Cassian, who then quickly recognized the blind crow.

"Chirrut," asked Cassian, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Don't you get it, Cassian" Bodhi replied, "Their animals. They must've been reincarnated or something."

"That's right Baze" Donna replied, "They told me that a Guardian of The Whill becomes an animal in another dimension."

"Them and their Whill stories" groaned Cassian.

"That reminds me" Donna replied "I'm suppose to show you the "Outlaw Book" at the library"

"Right" Jyn replied, "The, "Outlaw book"

They all really knew that Donna was REALLY taking them to The Book of Life, the same one on how CLST found out about The Sacul Galaxy.

Meanwhile, Coraline was going back to the park where she meets Nick and Wybie aiding their grandmother, Mrs. Lovat who was a real estate agent in Rosewood. Nick was playing his bass guitar to calm her down, "Wyborne" said Mrs. Lovat to her younger grandson, "Isn't that your classmate, "Coraline"

"That she is Grandma" Wybie replied.

Coraline came up and wave to her friends, "So, Mrs. Lovat" she said, "You had a sister that disappeared?"

"My sister disappeared in the Pritch the Witch home many years ago." explained Grandma Lovat, "She was unhappy because our parents were always busy with work at the Playhouse Theater being directors. I didn't mind the acting classes, but I gave up acting to be a real estate agent."

Coraline knew that the Sweet Ghost Girl really disappeared in the house. She couldn't tell Mrs. Lovat about how her sister disappeared by an evil being. So she told Grandma Lovat that a bunch of monsters took and kill her.

Suddenly, she saw Kara talking on her phone with her new boyfriend from Hollywood U, "Hey there twerp" shouted Kara, "Mom and Dad suggested that we should have a little sibling time while I'm on my break from Hollywood U."

"More like Karawood U", Nick laughed as he and Wybie giggled.

Coraline thought that seeing the talking cat and crow were part of the strange experience in the Other World, so she decided to test the whole Guardian of the Park thing to make sure, "Gee Kara" said Coraline, "I'm thirsty, could you give us some canned lemonade."

"Whatever" Kara groaned, "Give me the dough."

Coraline gave Kara her hard-earned money while Kara bought some lemonade from a hot dog stand. After they had their lemonade, Kara dropped her lemonade can on the ground. That's when a hawk came out of nowhere and attacked Kara, "Watch it" shouted Kara, "I just did my hair!"

Everyone laughed while Coraline smiled, knowing that the rumor of the stray cat does guard the park.

The end


End file.
